


Regret

by witchofobscenity



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchofobscenity/pseuds/witchofobscenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently Luke hadn't given Guy enough reasons to worry about him already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> This whole monstrosity was inspired by a throwaway line King Ingobert said implying that people were taking replicas as sex slaves. Everything went downhill from there. 
> 
> Someone save Luke fon Fabre from me.

Dinner that night was incredibly awkward. Asch had left quickly and left the rest of them with a lot of things to pointedly not talk about. Anise and Tear had tried to subtly remind Luke that he was important to them and worth just as much as Asch, while Guy just stole worried glances at him. It took everything in Luke not to scream in frustration. He decided that it would be best to get on a topic other than Asch.

 

“Wow, this replica thing is a pretty big problem, huh?” Luke said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. Guy shot him a look, silently warning him to stop it with his inferiority complex. “I-I mean, all these replicas wandering around,” Luke clarified. “They have nowhere to go. No one knows what to do with them.”

 

 (Okay, maybe that wasn’t the best topic to choose but at least it wasn’t as directly related to Luke.)

 

“It is quite a problem,” Tear agreed. “Especially since the people here have been shunning them or attacking them or… or taking advantage of them.”

 

That reminded Luke. “What did His Majesty mean when he said people were using replicas for untoward purposes?”

 

“He meant sex, you dope,” Anise told him, sounding exasperated.

 

“Anise!” Guy scolded, but Luke wasn’t listening to him

 

“What?” he asked, staring at Anise.

 

“People are taking replicas to use for sex,” she explained, talking like Luke was a child who didn’t understand a very simple concept. “They have no memories or lives and most of them can’t even talk. It would be easy for someone to take advantage of them.”

 

“It’s awful,” Tear said, looking down at her plate.

 

“I still don’t…” Luke trailed off.

 

“Do you even know what sex is?” Anise asked, exasperatedly. Luke glared at her.

 

“Of course I know what sex is,” he said indignantly. “I just… I mean, isn’t it something you only do with someone you love? I thought people hated the replicas.”

 

Luke sounded so innocent, genuinely confused how people could be having sex with someone they had no emotional attachment to, even hated. Anise opened her mouth to respond, but Guy didn’t let her.

 

“Luke, not everyone has sex for the same reasons,” he said. His cheeks were very pink, but his tone was serious. “Some people just enjoy the, uh, physical aspect of it, but don’t care who they do it with. And there are plenty of bad people out there who will lie or even force others into doing something they don’t want purely for their own satisfaction.”

 

Luke’s face had grown pale and his expression was unreadable. Anise didn’t look mocking anymore. “You really don’t know much about this stuff, huh?” she asked sympathetically.

 

Tear and Guy were looking at him too. “Well, Luke has had a lot to learn these past few years,” Tear put forth awkwardly. “We can’t expect him to know everything.”

 

Luke was now staring blankly at his plate. Guy hurriedly changed the subject, commenting how nice it was to be back in the Fabre manor and that the food was just as good as he remembered, but Luke wasn’t listening. He was looking down at the table, silently, not touching his dinner. When the meal was over and the four of them stood up, he ignored his friends and walked straight to his room.

 

 

 

A short while later, Guy sat on the bed in his old room, reading an old fon tech manual. Pere was out so he had the room to himself. He flipped through the pages without really reading them, tapping his foot distractedly. He heard a noise and looked up to find Luke standing in his doorway.

 

“Luke,” Guy called, “Is everything okay? You seemed upset at dinner.”

 

Luke said nothing, his face still blank. Instead he slipped into the room, shutting the door behind him. He walked swiftly across the floor to Guy’s bed, only to climb into the other man’s lap, straddling his hips.

 

“Luke, what are you-“ Guy started but was cut off by another set of lips pressed against his own. Guy’s mouth was still open in surprise and Luke took that opportunity to slide his tongue into Guy’s mouth.

 

Guy firmly grasped Luke’s shoulders and pushed him back. “Luke, what are you doing?” he asked, breathlessly.

 

“Kissing you,” Luke said evenly.

 

“Yeah, I got that. Why are you kissing me?” Guy asked, his eyebrows knitting together.

 

“What else am I good for?” Luke pulled himself free from Guy’s grip and started pressing kisses along his jaw.

 

“Luke, what are you talking about?” Guy stammered, trying again to push him away, but Luke overpowered him.

 

“I’m not actually the son of a Duke. I’m just a replica. I’m not going to marry a princess or run a country one day. I don’t have a future,” he breathed into Guy’s neck. “This is something I can do. Something I know I’m good at.”

 

Guy felt he was drowning in this sudden outburst. What was Luke talking about? He’d been having sex? Who the hell was he having sex with? He realized vaguely that Luke had started unbuttoning his shirt while he was talking.

 

“Luke, that’s rid-“ Guy started but yelped in surprise as Luke sunk his teeth into his neck. Did Luke think he was a vampire now too? Guy could feel him sucking on the tender skin and hoped he wasn’t bleeding. Luke pulled away with a popping sound and sat up to stare at him.

 

Luke was smiling now, but it wasn’t his normal smile. His eyes were empty and he still seemed hazy. Guy held him by his arms to steady him.

 

“Luke, is this about what’s been happening with the other replicas?” Guy asked, staring seriously at Luke. “That has nothing to do with you.”

 

Luke smirked at him. “But I’m a replica too, aren’t I? I don’t have a place here. If I let people have sex with me, at least I won’t be useless.” He then surged forward again to kiss Guy, snaking his fingers in his hair.

 

Luke was strong, but Guy could have pushed him off if he needed too. However, he really didn’t want to hurt Luke, especially while he was going through… whatever he was going through. He remained stiff with apprehension but let Luke manhandle him for the moment.

 

“Slow down,” Guy gasped when Luke finally pulled away to take a breath. “Listen to me. You still have a place here. You aren’t useless. Nobody just wants to use you for sex.”

 

“Then why did Master Van!?”

 

Guy gaped at him. **_What?_** Did Luke mean he’d had sex with ** _Van?_** He couldn’t… That would be… Before he could come up with a coherent response, Luke had pushed off of him and run out the room.

 

“Luke, wait!” Guy called after him, but Luke had already slammed the door behind him. He let his head fall into his hands.

 

“Well, shit.”

 

 

 

Guy ran through the halls of the manor, trying to find Luke. He must have been making more noise than he realized because one of the doors behind him swung open and someone stepped out.

 

“Tear!” he panted, jogging back to her door. “Have you seen Luke? He was pretty upset when he left and I can’t find him.”

 

Tear opened her mouth as if to answer, but no sound came out and pink tinted her cheeks. Guy suddenly realized what he must look like. His shirt was partially unbuttoned, his hair was a mess, and, oh Yulia, had Luke given him a **_hickey?_** He slapped his hand over the bruise on his neck and blushed.

 

“Uh, yeah,” stammered Guy, “Do you know where Luke is?”

 

Tear closed her mouth and shook her head. “Should I ask?” she said cautiously.

 

“Probably, but not right now,” Guy admitted. He then ran away, leaving a confused looking Tear in his wake.

 

 

 

A short while later, Guy found himself in the dark courtyard. He quickly surveyed the yard and sighed in relief. Luke was curled into a ball beside one of the benches.

 

“There you are,” Guy called, walking over. “I think we need to talk.”

 

Luke didn’t look at him.

 

“Maybe starting with what you said right before you ran away,” Guy said, lowering himself to the ground next to Luke. Luke mumbled something unintelligible into his arm. “What was that?”

 

Luke lifted his head. “You think I’m disgusting now, don’t you?” he asked softly.

 

“Why do you say that?”

 

“The way you looked at me after I told you about Master Van. You looked horrified. Disgusted.” Luke turned to face him. “Master Van told me that people might judge us if they found out. That was why I couldn’t tell anyone. I thought you might hate me.”

 

Guy leaned over and wrapped his arms around him. “Of course I don’t hate you. I was just… surprised. Also concerned. But definitely not disgusted.” Luke sniffed into his shoulder and Guy released him.

 

“Is this why you tried to have your way with me earlier?”

 

Luke laughed weakly. “I don’t know. I guess. I wasn’t really thinking straight.”

 

“Yeah, I could tell,” Guy agreed, bumping his shoulders against Luke’s. “Do you want to talk about it?”

 

“Do you mean me having sex with Master Van or me trying to have sex with you?”

 

Guy winced. “Either.”

 

Luke rested his chin on his knees. “When I was growing up, it felt like Van was the only one who cared about me. I wanted to show him that I was grown up and I wanted to make him happy too. I didn’t really know we were having sex at first.”

 

Guy grimaced at that. “You’re making a face again!” Luke cried.

 

“I’m not disgusted at you. I’m disgusted at Van. He was taking advantage of you,” Guy explained, trying to stay calm. “You couldn’t possibly agree to something you didn’t understand. I’m upset that Van made that decision for you. How old were you?”

 

Luke doesn’t answer. “I know Master Van was using me. It’s pretty hard to deny all the terrible things he’s done at this point. I had accepted that. It’s just… I thought he must have at least loved me a little if he was having sex with me.”

 

“Because you thought you couldn’t have sex with someone you didn’t love?” Guy asked.

 

“It’s not like anyone taught me about that kind of stuff!” Luke interjected. “Everything I know came from Master Van or servants I overheard. But then you guys were talking about how people were kidnapping those replicas and having sex with them even though they hated them. I guess I finally realized that Master Van was probably using me for sex, too. He just said he loved me.”

 

Guy stared guiltily at Luke. He knew that Van was a huge part of Luke’s life, but he hadn’t realized just how dedicated the boy was to his teacher. No one had. Someone should have seen how unhealthy Luke’s attachment to Van was. Van had been grooming him since he was born seven years ago. He had even initiated a sexual relationship with him to keep Luke devoted. Then after everything, he just threw Luke away.

 

Luke still had his arm around his knees with tears in his eyes that he was stubbornly trying to blink away. “I figured that sex was something I could do even though I was just a replica,” he mumbled gruffly. “I knew I was good at it. Master Van always told me I was, and I knew he wasn’t just saying it.”

 

Guy didn’t know if he should start with Luke’s putting himself down again or the fact that he didn’t seem to see anything wrong with being in a sexual relationship with a manipulative man much older than him. Either way, he had to talk Luke out of his plan to turn himself into some kind of sexual object.

 

“Do you think Master Van had sex with Asch too?” Luke asked, more to himself than Guy. “He is the real Luke. Master Van actually liked him. And Asch is the original. He’s better than me in pretty much everything else so I wouldn’t be surprised if he was better at this.”

 

“Luke, stop it,” Guy interrupted firmly. Luke turned suddenly to face him, looking confused. “You have to stop comparing yourself to him. Especially like this. Van was manipulating you and Asch. Don’t try to turn it into a competition.”

 

Luke frowned at him. Guy continued, “You are your own person. You shouldn’t define yourself in relation to Asch, and you definitely shouldn’t define yourself by your ability to have sex. You’re worth way more than that.”

 

“Yeah, you’re right,” Luke muttered. “Sorry I kissed you.”   

 

“That’s not what you should be apologizing about,” Guy sighed. Luke tilted his head like a confused dog. Guy suddenly felt flustered. “I mean, you definitely should have stopped when I asked you to, but I’m not mad that you kissed me.”

 

“Why?” Luke asked.

 

Guy’s face had gone very red. “I just mean,” he stammered. “I like you, Luke. I’m not entirely opposed to the idea of kissing you. I mean, if you wanted to.”

 

“So you do want to have sex with me?”

 

“That’s not what I’m saying,” said Guy exasperatedly.

 

“So you don’t want to have sex with me?” Luke was very confused now.

 

“What I’m trying to say is if I do have sex with you some time, it will be because I love you. I don’t want you to think that’s all your worth to me or that you need to.”

 

Luke stared at him for a few seconds. “You love me?” he asked quietly.

 

“Geez, Luke,” Guy said, covering his flushed face with both hands. “You don’t have to make it sound so surprising. Did you not think I loved you before? I mean, you wouldn’t have thought I wanted to, you know, sleep with you, but you knew I cared about you, right? I mean…”

 

Luke interrupted him by kissing him. This time it was gentle and chaste. He touched his lips lightly to Guy’s, and Guy immediately forgot what he was talking about.

 

“Is this okay?” Luke asked, pulling back.

 

“Yeah, it’s okay.” And Guy kissed him again.

 

 

 

It took them a little while, but they did realize that they would prefer if someone didn’t find them making out in the courtyard in the dark (especially Luke’s parents).

 

“We should probably go inside,” Guy said but didn’t remove his hands from Luke’s waist.

 

“Yeah,” Luke agreed with his fingers still twisted in Guy’s hair. “Do you want to go back to my room?”

 

Luke sounded so innocent, but Guy’s face still went very red at the implication. Did Luke really want to? Weren’t they moving a little fast? Luke had been pressured into sex enough; he definitely didn’t need Guy adding to it. Luke noticed his hesitation and his face fell.

 

“Do you not want to?” Luke asked dejectedly.

 

“It’s not that!” Guy assured him quickly. He wanted to. He really, really wanted to. “It’s just that this is kind of new, and I don’t want to go too fast or push you into doing something you’re not comfortable with…”

 

Luke looked firmly into his eyes.

 

“I want to have sex with someone who actually cares about me.”

 

And really, what could Guy possibly say to that? Besides…

 

“Okay.”

 

 

 

The manor was quiet when they finally crept in. Everyone had either gone to bed or gone home for the day. It was easy for the two of them to sneak into Luke’s room without being seen. The moment the door clicked shut behind them, Luke pushed Guy against the wall and crashed their lips together. He immediately started fumbling with Guy’s jacket, trying to get it off.

 

“How does it…?” Luke mumbled, staring angrily at the offending apparel.

 

“Ah, it just…” Guy undid the fastener. Luke yanked the jacket off and tossed it carelessly to the side.

 

“I am going to need that back,” Guy laughed as Luke started attacking the buttons of his shirt. Luke huffed, irritated. Having conquered the buttons, he tried to pull Guy’s shirt off in the same way.

 

“It’s stuck,” Luke whined, tugging at it. “Take your gloves off.”

 

“Slow down, Luke! It’s not a race.”

 

_“Luke, there’s no need to rush. I’m not going anywhere.” Van was smiling fondly at Luke as the boy struggled to get his jacket off._

_“I know!” Luke insisted, blushing, but he pulled his shirt off more slowly._

_Van ran his fingers through Luke’s long hair, smoothing out the tangles that had appeared from Luke pulling the top over his head. Luke stopped, black shirt still in hand, and leaned up to kiss his teacher._

_“Good boy. Now go get on the bed.”_

Luke pulled himself and Guy away from the wall and towards the middle of the room. Guy stumbled backwards, lost him balance, and fell gracelessly onto the foot of Luke’s bed. He would have made a sarcastic comment about how rough Luke was being if he weren’t so out of breath.

 

“I can undress myself, you know,” Guy chastised as he leaned down to pull his boots off. When he straightened back up, he expected Luke to sit next to him on the bed or maybe even crawl into his lap again. Instead, Luke slid off his jacket, tossing it carelessly behind him, and sank to his knees in front of him, positioning himself between Guys legs. Wait, was he going to…?

 

Luke slid his hands up Guy’s thighs. He could tell that Guy was hard. His hands found their way to Guy’s hips and his thumbs rubbed small circles into his bare skin. He looked up at Guy.

 

“Can I?” Luke asked breathily. Guy opened his mouth, but choked on his answer as Luke leaned forward to kiss his stomach. Instead he grasped the sheets beneath him and nodded vigorously.

 

Luke’s fingers slipped into the waistband of Guys pants and pulled them slowly down to his ankles. “Are you sure?” Guy asked breathlessly.

 

Instead of answering, Luke wrapped his hand around Guy’s erection and leaned forward until his lips were just almost touching it. His hand slid deliberately up and down the length. Guy shivered at Luke’s warm breath against his skin as Luke dragged his lips back and forth across the head.

 

“Ah, Luke!” Guy gasped, squirming beneath Luke’s touch. Pleased with the reaction he was getting, Luke guided Guy’s cock into his mouth and closed his lips around it. Guy’s hips bucked up involuntarily, pushing farther into Luke’s mouth. Luke forced him hips back down to the bed with one hand but leaned forward to take even more in.

 

“Shit,” Guy moaned, throwing his head back. Luke bobbed his head up and down in Guy’s lap. Guy alternated between panting heavily and clenching his teeth, fingers twisted in the sheets. Luke suddenly stopped, pulling off Guy’s cock with an obscene, wet noise.

 

“Why aren’t you pulling my hair?” Luke asked, frowning. “Don’t you like it?”

 

“Do you want me to pull your hair?” said Guy, feeling a bit bewildered. It wasn’t that he objected, but why did Luke expect him to?

 

“I mean, I thought that’s what you were supposed to do. So you can move my head around how you want it and stuff.” Luke faltered. “That’s what Master Van did, anyway.”

 

_“You learn so fast,” Van hummed appreciatively as Luke licked up and down his cock. Luke beamed up at him. Van’s private lessons were becoming more frequent and Luke wanted to do everything he could to please his teacher._

_“Now,” Van instructed, “try taking as much of it into your mouth as you can.” Luke obeyed. With one hand holding it steady, he slid Van’s cock into his mouth. He didn’t get very far before he felt his mouth was too full and if he tried to move any more he would choke. He looked up questioningly at Van, silently asking if he was doing it right._

_“Very good,” Van said fondly. He twined his fingers into Luke’s long, red hair. “I want you to move your head forward and back. I will guide you.”_

_Van started slowly, easing Luke off of his cock and giving him a second to breath before pushing his head back on. This was a skill Luke hadn’t practiced much, so he felt slightly apprehensive. He didn’t want to make Van upset. Not that Van ever yelled at him when he messed up. He always calmed Luke down and gently explained his mistake. Van might have been a strict sparring coach, but in Luke’s room, he was abundantly kind and forgiving._

_As Van noticed Luke’s face looking less worried, he sped up the pace. “Use your tongue as well,” Van told him. “But don’t stop moving.” Luke did as he was told. He felt his jaw getting tired from being open so long, but he figured it was a muscle he had to train, just like any other one. Luke sucked experimentally on his teacher’s cock, causing Van to groan and roughly pull his hair._

_“Yes, Luke,” Van moaned. “Just like that.” He released the boy and Luke pulled back, massaging his jaw. “Now, we’re going to try something new, but you have to trust me.”_

_“I trust you!” Luke assured him quickly. Van smiled._

_“Good. Now just relax and move how I show you.” He grasped Luke’s hair again and guided him back onto his cock. “Keep your mouth open and relax your throat.” Van pushed Luke farther than he’d gone before. Luke’s eyes looked panicked, but he didn’t stop. Van forced him to take more and more of his cock into his mouth. Luke felt his eyes start to water and drool drip down his chin. He felt like he might throw up or he might choke. His throat hurt, his jaw hurt, his scalp hurt, tears were streaming down his face. He noticed distantly that his nose was brushing against Van’s coarse pubic hair. Just when he thought he was going to pass out, Van pulled him back off._

_Luke sputtered and coughed, clutching at his throat. His face was still wet with saliva and tears. When he managed to catch his breath, he stared up at Van. Van was looking at him so proudly that Luke didn’t even care that his throat and jaw were still aching. He felt like he’d accomplished something incredible._

“Never mind,” Luke said quickly. “You don’t have to. Forget it.”

 

“Luke…” Guy said carefully. He was frowning at him again.

 

“No, really,” Luke assured him. To prevent any further discussion, he slid Guy’s cock back into his mouth and sucked. Guy groaned something that might have been Luke’s name or an expletive or some combination and let the matter drop.

 

Eager to show Guy that he was as accomplished as he claimed to be, Luke relaxed his jaw, breathed slowly through his nose, and took Guy’s entire cock into his mouth. Guy was clutching the sheets so tightly he was sure he must have ripped them.

 

“Fuck!” Guy shouted involuntarily but quickly slapped his hand over his mouth to stifle the noise. He stuffed part of his fist in his mouth and bit down to keep himself from yelling out again. Luke hummed smugly around Guy’s cock, sliding his lips from the tip to the base and back again. Spit and precum were dripping down his chin, but he had long since grown used to the discomfort shoving something down his own throat. Luke even liked the stretched, full feeling in his mouth.

 

“Luke,” Guy gasped, fist now pressed just above his upper lip. “Luke, hold on. S-stop for a second.”

 

Luke pulled off of his cock and wiped his chin. “Did I do something wrong?” he asked, sounding hurt.

 

“No, not at all,” Guy assured him quickly. “That was… pretty amazing. I just, if you hadn’t stopped I would have… and it would be over.”

 

“Oh,” said Luke, suddenly understanding. “You want to put it in me first.”

 

“No! I mean- if that’s what you want to do. I just…” Guy stumbled over his words. Luke ignored him, pulling his black shirt over his head as he stood up.

 

“I’ll go get it,” Luke told him. He tossed his shirt to the side as padded across the room.

 

“Get what?” Guy asked, watching him in confusion. Luke was opening and closing drawers of his dresser, rummaging through each. He pulled a bottle out of one of the drawers and shut it behind him.

 

“This,” Luke answered, showing him. He walked back over to Guy and pressed the bottle into his hand. It was a half empty container of lubricant. Guy felt sick to his stomach. Van must have given this to Luke. The bottle served as another reminder of everything Guy hadn’t seen; hadn’t saved Luke from.

 

Luke missed the torment look on Guy’s face. He had slipped off his shoes and then pants, before crawling onto the bed behind Guy. “How do you want me?” Luke asked.

 

“What?” Guy twisted around to face him.

 

“Like, do you want me on my back or my side or on my hands and knees or sitting in your lap or-“

 

“It doesn’t matter,” Guy cut him off. “Uh, on your back, I guess,” he amended after seeing the disappointed look on Luke’s face. Luke smiled and settled himself on his back. Guy leaned over and picked up a pillow that had fallen off of the bed.

 

“Here,” he said, handing it to Luke. “Put this under your lower back.” Luke sat up on his elbows and raised an eyebrow at him. “It’ll be more comfortable. Trust me.” Luke shrugged and did as he was told.

 

Guy settled himself between Luke’s parted legs, trying not to think about how Luke had become so familiar with the mechanics of sex but understood so little about it. The bottle made a clicking noise as he flipped it open and Guy poured some of it into his hand.

 

“Tell me if you get uncomfortable or want to stop,” Guy told him, rubbing his hands together. Luke nodded but didn’t try to sit up. His eyes were closed. He had expected Guy to start stretching him out immediately so he was surprised to feel Guy’s slick hand wrap around his erection. His eyes flew back open and he breathed in sharply.

 

“Is it good?” Guy asked, meeting Luke’s eyes.

 

“Y-Yeah,” Luke answered breathlessly. He felt his legs tremble as his muscles tightened. Guy continued to pump his cock. The warm callouses on Guy’s hand felt nice on his sensitive skin. He almost didn’t notice when Guy slid a slender finger inside him.

 

_Without warning, Van shoved two thick fingers inside him. It hurt, but Luke could handle it. He wasn’t a baby. He forced his lips to stay together so no sound could escape._

_“Are you alright?” Van asked._

_Luke’s jaw was still clenched, so he just nodded. He was on his hands and knees on his bed, his teacher kneeling behind him. The two fingers were sliding in and out of his ass, stretching him open. He could feel some of the excess lubricant dripping down his leg._

_“Push back against my fingers,” Van ordered him. Luke nodded and moved his hips so he was pushing back as Van forced his fingers into him. The two of them got into a steady rhythm. Luke was beginning to adjust to the feeling of his teacher’s fingers inside him when Van spread his fingers in a scissoring motion._

_“Ah!” Luke gasped. He twisted his fingers in the sheets beneath him. Van ignored his outburst and continued moving his fingers. Luke felt tears pricking at the corners of his eyes but kept moving his hips. Suddenly, Van withdrew his fingers. Luke could hear the bottle click open and then something press against his entrance._

_“Now, Luke,” Van said in a low voice, “I need you to relax.” Luke did his best to release all the tension in his muscles, but it still hurt when Van finally thrust into him._

Luke was making small moaning noises as Guy continued sliding his fingers in and out of him. Guy was going painstakingly slowly, making sure Luke wouldn’t be in any pain.

 

“That’s enough,” Luke panted. “I’m not going to break. Just put it in already.”

 

Guy laughed at him, but pulled his fingers out. “You’re so impatient,” Guy chastised as he spread more lube onto his cock. Luke huffed in annoyance and sat up on his elbows. Guy laughed again.

 

“You’re sure you want to do this?” Guy asked, hesitating. Luke sighed in exasperation. Instead of answering, he reached for Guy’s cock and guided it to his entrance. He looked Guy in the eye, and Guy was overwhelmed by a warm, heavy feeling in his chest.  

 

“Please.”

 

Guy nodded and pushed in. Luke let himself fall back onto the bed. It barely hurt. He could feel the stretch as more of Guy’s cock entered him, but it wasn’t pain. He felt Guy’s hand brush against his, and he grabbed onto it. They’re fingers linked together.

 

When he was fully inside, Guy leaned over Luke. The hand holding himself up was just next to Luke’s head. “Good?” he asked. Luke smiled.

 

“Good.”

 

_“Good,” Van groaned. “You’re so good, Luke.”_

_Luke felt a warmness in his chest at his teacher’s praise. Van was kneeling behind him, thrusting into him. One hand held Luke steady at the hip, and the other was splayed on Luke’s back. Luke tried to move his hips in rhythm with Van, but he was almost dizzy from all the different sensations he was experiencing: the ache in his ass, the heat of his teacher’s hand, the cool sheets mangled under his fingers._

_Then Van slowed to a stop and pulled out. Why had he stopped? Luke knew Van hadn’t finished because he didn’t feel anything dripping out of him._

_“Did I do something wrong?” Luke asked worriedly, looking back over his shoulder._

_Van smiled reassuringly at him. “Of course not. But I’d like to try something.” He moved over to the edge of the bed and swung his legs over the side. “Come sit on my lap facing me,” he instructed._

_Luke was confused, but he did what his teacher told him to. Van pulled him up to his knees and held his hips to steady him. He guided his cock back to Luke’s entrance._

_“Now I want you to sit back down with me inside you.”_

_Luke felt a little nervous. They’d never done this before, but it couldn’t be that different. Right? He took a deep breath and slowly lowered himself down onto his teacher’s lap until Van was completely inside him._

_“This feels… weird,” Luke breathed. Van chuckled._

_“Not bad, I hope.”_

_“No, it’s just… just different, I guess,” Luke assured him. “It feels deeper, I think.”_

_This seemed to please Van. He ran his fingers through Luke’s hair and pushed it over his shoulders. Then Van began running his hands up and down Luke’s sides._

_“When we’re like this, you’re going to have to be the one moving,” Van told him. “It’s easy. Just move your body up and down.”_

_Luke nodded. He put his hands on Van’s shoulders for balance and pushed himself up until he was up on his knees again. His thighs were trembling with the effort of holding him up. Then, in one swift movement, he forced himself all the way back down onto Van’s cock._

_It hurt a lot more than he thought it would. Luke could feel himself being stretched in ways he wasn’t quite used to, and the discomfort he had been feeling was blooming into pain. However, Luke must have surprised Van because he let out a loud, long groan. It was the most expressive he had been since he had started this training with Luke. The pain in his ass felt minimal compared to the pride of making his teacher happy._

_“Was that good?” Luke asked, beaming._

_“You’re doing very well, Luke,” Van told him, smiling back. Luke found a steady rhythm, lifting himself up and down. The pain had dulled and Luke was almost enjoying the sensation of being filled this way. Then Van took hold of his cock, and Luke saw stars. His moving faltered, and he gasped, but he knew he wasn’t supposed to stop. He continued bouncing up and down in Van’s lap, gripping Van’s shoulders firmly and his eyes shut tight._

_“I want to hear you, Luke,” Van breathed into his ear, his large hand still pumping Luke’s hardening cock. “Tell me that you want this.”_

_“Yes, Master! Please! Please!” Luke gasped. He let himself moan loudly as he ground into Van’s lap. “I want you! Please!”_

_“Now open your eyes,” Van ordered. “I want to see your face.” Luke let his eyes flutter open and he caught Van’s gaze. As composed as he sounded, Van’s face was flushed and his breathing was ragged. It made Luke feel light headed. He could feel Van’s hand on his cock, Van’s cock in his ass, Van’s warm breath against his damp skin. Everything came together and threatened to overwhelm him._

“Master Van!”

 

Luke and Guy both froze. The only sound in the room was their heavy breathing. Guy felt the muscles in Luke’s tighten from where they were wrapped around his back. Luke looked pale and started stammering an apology.

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-“

 

“Luke, it’s okay-“

 

 “No, I- I just, I wasn’t-“

 

“Luke, stop-“

 

“I didn’t mean to- I didn’t-“

 

“Luke, you’re crying. Please calm down.”

 

Luke fell silent. He reached a hand up to his face and felt tears staining his cheeks. Why was he crying? He messed up. Guy is the one who should be upset.

 

Guy cupped one of his cheeks and wiped away a tear with his thumb. “I’m not mad. Luke, talk to me. I’m worried.”

 

That set Luke off and he started sobbing quietly.

 

“I think it’s time to stop,” Guy sighed.

 

“No!” Luke cried and wrapped his legs tighter around Guy’s back. “I mean, it’s not a big deal.”

 

“Luke, we’re not going to have sex while you’re crying.”

 

Luke hastily wiped the tears from his face. “I’m fine now. It’s stupid. I don’t know why I got upset.”

 

Guy frowned at him. This was a conversation he would really rather have had when his dick wasn’t up Luke’s ass. However, he knew that Luke wasn’t in a very stable state of mind right then and fighting him on the issue would only make it worse. He sighed and pressed a kiss to Luke’s forehead.

 

Luke turned his head to face away from Guy. “I just miss him, you know? Not who he actually was, but who I thought he was. He was the most important person in the world to me for so long. I really loved him. I know it’s stupid, but I still can’t hate him.”

 

“Hey.” Guy turned Luke’s face gently so he could look him in the eye. “It’s not stupid. Van made you completely dependent on him and then betrayed you. It’s understandable that you would still care about him, even after all he did. I just don’t want to lose you to someone who was never really there.”

 

“Are you going to be okay for now?” Guy asked, smiling at him. Luke nodded weakly. “Good.”

 

“Will you kiss me?” Luke asked softly.

 

“Always,” Guy said and immediately regretted it because wow, that was cheesy. Luke seemed to appreciate it though, so he dipped his head down to capture Luke’s lips in a kiss.

 

Luke immediately wrapped his arms around Guy and pulled him close. As the kiss deepened, Guy remembered that, hey, his dick was still in Luke’s ass. Luke had loosened his hold enough that Guy could pull out and thrust experimentally back in. Luke moaned into his mouth.

 

“You sure you don’t want to stop,” Guy said between Luke’s assaults on his mouth. Luke answered by tightening around him and he got the hint. He reached between them to grasp Luke’s cock and Luke bit Guy’s bottom lip, in surprise or appreciation, Guy wasn’t sure. He jerked Luke off in time with the movement of his hips.  

 

Luke wasn’t kissing him anymore but his fingers in Guy’s hair kept their faces close together. “Guy. Guy. Please, Guy,” Luke panted, like a mantra. He leaned up to nip at Guy’s neck, biting and kissing and licking. “Guy. Guy. Guy.”

 

“Shit, Luke,” Guy groaned. He should have been worried about how he would explain the bruises that would be clearly visible above his collar tomorrow, but at the moment he didn’t care. He just kept thrusting into Luke.

 

When Luke finally panted, “Guy, please, I’m so close,” Guy quickened his pace and crashed his lips against Luke’s. He felt Luke’s grip on his hair tighten and his nails dig into Guy’s shoulder. Luke pulled Guy in closer with his legs, wanting to be as connected to Guy as possible. He moaned Guy’s name into his mouth as he came.

 

Luke clenched tightly around his cock as he orgasmed. Semen spurted onto Luke’s stomach, but smeared onto Guy’s skin too as they moved together.

 

Guy knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. His thrusts grew erratic. “Luke, I’m going to cum,” he groaned. He moved to pull out, but Luke kept his legs wrapped tightly around him. He removed his hand from Luke’s softening cock and tried to untangle his legs. Luke, suddenly terrified that Guy was trying to leave, pulled him even closer, wrapping both his arms around Guy’s neck.

 

“Luke,” Guy panted urgently, but Luke wouldn’t budge. Luke needed Guy to be close to him, to be touching him. Then everything became too much and Guy gave one final thrust, coming inside Luke.

 

The two of them stayed like that for a few moments.

 

“You’re going to have to let me go,” Guy said eventually. Luke begrudgingly released him, and Guy pulled out.

 

“Did you want me to cum inside you?” Guy asked, helping Luke sit up on the bed. “I tried to pull out, but you didn’t let me.”

 

“Oh,” Luke said, looking uncertain. “I guess. Master Van always finished inside me.”

 

 Guy frowned at that. Every time Luke mentioned Van would be worse now. So much of Luke’s life had been tainted by Van’s influence. Guy wanted to let Luke know that he was sorry, that he wished he could have protected him, that he would help him recover and move past this. However, he knew whatever he said now would only make the situation worse, so he just pulled Luke into a firm hug. Luke tensed up, but quickly relaxed into his arms

 

“I love you, Luke.”

 

There was a pause.

 

“I love you too, Guy.”

 

Guy kissed the top of his head and let him go. “We should probably clean up,” Guy said. Luke groaned theatrically and fell back onto his bed.

 

“I’m tired,” he mumbled. Guy swatted at his knee.

 

“At least go wash up,” Guy ordered. “You’re pretty gross right now.”

 

Guy was right. Luke was covered in sweat and cum. There were still tears dried on his face. Luke sighed, but sat up, got off the bed, and walked over to his bathroom. While Luke was gone, Guy stripped the filthy sheet off of Luke’s bed and collected all of the clothing that had been thrown around the room. He set the bundle next to him and sat on the floor against Luke’s bed.

 

Things were going to have to change now. Guy would probably have to tell someone about Luke’s relationship with Van. Luke clearly had issues about it, and Guy knew he couldn’t provide all the help he needed. It might break Luke’s trust and ruin whatever unstable relationship they had just gotten themselves in, but it had to be done. In the morning, he would have to figure out what to do about this, along with everything else about Asch and the replicas and Lorelei.

 

But right now, he leaned back into the bed, listening to the sounds of running water from the other room. Luke was safe, and they were together. For now, that was enough.  

   

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to just be porn but then it got a plot and it turned sad and I kinda lost control of it. The titular regret is my own. Oops.


End file.
